What a Hero Really Needs
by Magical-Marvel-Mr.Mistoffelees
Summary: Onehshot set after the Jellicle Ball. Story is linked to Rosebud5's Let Sleeping Protectors Lie. Mistoffelees has over exerted his magic and wishes to rest. Can the young hero find a place to sleep? What happens when the queen he loves comes into play? RR


_**This story is, as said, linked with Rosebud5's story "Let Sleeping Protector's Lie." It happens during that story. And yes, I do have Rosebud's permission, so don't report me! If you enjoy it, please do review. Every author craves comments; criticism or praise. And don't flame me, it will honestly gain you nothing. I will not change my opinions or remove my story simply because you flame it. That being said, don't do it. Now, this idea spurned from Rosebud's story, so please read hers. It's so sweet! She rocks!**_

**__****Disclaimer: I own a book with the CATS songs in it, I have the Original Broadway CD, but I have NO rights to call the characters my own or do I even remotely claim that the idea of CATS is mine. They belong to RUG, ALW and TSE. They get credit, I only get reviews.**

"And that's how you adress a ca-a-t," The final notes to the Addressing of Cats drifted towards Heaviside as the Jellicles waved Grizabella a fond farewell. The Ball had finally ended and the sun began to throw a warm glow over the 'yard.

Mr. Mistoffelees, the small tuxedoed magical cat, stood with the other cats. They soaked up the first few rays of sunlight before they began to corrupt the silence of the dawn with talking. Many gathered around Mistoffelees, deeming him a hero for saving Old Deuteronomy. He blushed at the attention and denied he was as marvelous as the other cats declared. Outwardly he was open to talking with the other cats, but inwardly was a different matter. He was actually in pain. He had used an extra burst of magic to return Old Deuteronomy to the junkyard. Added with all of his showy choreography and others tricks, he was completely worn out. His head throbbed, his muscles were stretched beyond tense and he was beginning to feel very ill indeed. If only the other cats would just let him leave! He glanced up to see Munkustrap perched atop a pile of junk. If only he was as strong as their Protector! He had battled Macavity and still showed no signs of injury. With a sigh, Mistoffelees turned back to look at the other cats addressing him. He had never been this recognized before. It made him happy to know that his tribe had finally accepted him for who he was and that he was not to be the odd-cat out.

After a few more minutes of incessant thanks and approvals, Mistoffelees pains increased. If only he could bow out from their comments gentlemanly. It would be rude to leave when a cat was talking, especially when there was a whole line of them. He searched the small crowd looking for a face to help him out of his situation. To his relief, Old Deuteronomy shuffled up.

"You did very well, my child. You are a Jellicle hero and your bravery will be passed down through generations," the Jellicle Leader paused, seeing a flick of pain go through Misto's eyes, "I believe everyone is very tired. Let us rest after our exertion."

Mistoffelees thanked the Everlasting Cat for sending Deuteronomy his way. The other Jellicles shrugged in agreement and left the clearing to their own den. Mistoffelees kept himself erect and left the clearing, hoping to find a secluded and placid place for rest. He was not very successful in his journeying. It seemed every good spot was taken. Walking away from a sleeping Munkustrap and a drifting Demeter, Mistoffelees gave into showing his pain. He felt absolutely shredded and in near agony. As he kept on his journey for rest, his right back-paw slipped out from underneath him. Instead of crashing to the ground, he was perplexed to feel two arms wrapped about his chest. He cautiously looked up into the beautiful tan rimmed, white face of Victoria, the Ballet Kitten. He gave her a smile of gratitude.

"I've been looking for you all morning," Victoria said in slight exasperation, helping him to stand once more.

"Why?" he asked her, trying to mask the pain in his voice and trying to keep its evidence off of his face.

Victoria, however, caught the signs. She heard the slight pain in his voice but she also perceived the look of it in his eyes. She took his paw in hers and began to lead him to a safe place. A place that she herself would take naps in when she wished to be alone.

"I want to thank you," She said as he stumbled behind her, "You saved our leader,"

"It was Tugger's idea, I assure you," he said, looking over the cat he had secretly fallen in love with.

She turned to stare at him in disbelief, before turning to a chest lying on its side. She opened the lid, gesturing for Mistoffelees to enter first. To drained to argue "ladies first", Misto crawled inside slowly. He was surprised to find a soft silk comforter beneath his paws. A desperate desire to fall asleep immediately washed over him. He turned slow circles in the soft blanket, coming to settle in a curled up ball. Just as his eyes began to close in the darkness, a sudden light flicked on. Victoria moved away from a small press light. Misto groaned at the sudden light that disturbed his darkness.

"I'm sorry, Misto," she whispered gently, "But I'm not finished speaking with you,"

Mistoffelees did not wish to speak to her anymore. Though he had admitted to himself that he was head-over-tail in love with her, her presence reminded him of the new object of her affections. Plato had danced the Coming of Age ceremony with her, which was also known as the Mating Dance. It was a ceremony that brought an adolescent cat into adulthood. Though Victoria could choose any other mate she wanted, most of the other cats had agreed she and Plato were a splendid pair. A shot of jealousy and hurt went through Misto's heart. How he longed to be her mate!

"I also wanted to thank you for dancing with me and for making me disappear and reappear," She said through a bashful smile, glancing at him very so often, "It was incredible,"

"Your welcome," he said flatly and unenthusiastically, laying his head down once more.

Victoria's face scrunched in confusion and hurt. She didn't believe that turning on a small light could have bothered him so much. She looked away from him in sadness. Truth be told, she adored the tom. At the very end of the Ball, a queen of age is allowed to choose the tom she wished to be mates with. She had chosen Misto, both by trusting him to greet Grizabella and by coming to embrace him as Grizabella left for Heaviside. She had thought, perhaps, that he returned the feelings. Now as silence enveloped the space between them, she doubted it very seriously.

Mistoffelees suddenly felt doubly worse. He was feeling overwhelmed by pain, but also quite overwhelmed by Victoria's presence and his feelings for her. A tear slipped down his cheek as he tried to decide whether he should fall asleep or apologize for his already terrible behavior. He felt he was going to vomit and then fall apart completely. He had never felt this terrible in his life. He kept focusing on how horribly he felt, not knowing what he should do. Beside him, Victoria could see the pain and indecision flick through his eyes. He looked helpless, so worn and frayed. He no longer looked like the hero she had seen at the Jellicle Ball. Hesitantly, she reached her arms toward him. She retracted from him once before reaching out again and placing her paws on his shoulders. His eyes locked onto hers uncertainly.

"It's okay, Misto," she cooed gently, "You can trust me. Just relax,"

All he could do was nod. Inwardly he was berating himself for trusting the queen who had quite probably broken his heart. He had already melted beneath her touch, closing his eyes to try and relax. Victoria could not help but smile down at him softly. She brought his head into her lap and began to massage his shoulders. Warm shivers ran down his spine.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked her breathlessly, eyes still closed.

"I'm trying to make you feel better. Does it help?" she asked, hoping that he would not shrink away from her.

"Yes, yes," he whispered in near ecstasy, "Just a little firmer- oh, yeeeah. Like that..."

Victoria's smile grew even further as she put more effort into his massage. Mistoffelees' contented purrs were a great delight for her to hear. She enjoyed helping him. After all, he had secretly been her hero and love for sometime. Now, she had reversed rolls with him. He lay on his back, kneading the air with his paws and releasing contented purrs every so often. Deciding to break the silence, she spoke.

"How did you enjoy the Ball?" she asked, hoping he would open up to her.

His purring immediately cut short. He opened his eyes, enjoying his massage much less than previously. Victoria could have sworn she had heard him sigh.

"I'd rather not discuss the ball," he said flatly with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"And why not?" she asked, honest care sounding in her voice, "I thought you would. There was so much dancing, don't you like dancing?"

"I, uh, enjoyed _most _of the dancing," he answered quietly, thinking back to the Mating Dance and feeling a stab of painful sadness in his heart once more.

"Oh," she said, biting her lip in thought, trying to figure what part he did not enjoy and asking uncertainly, "Did... did you enjoy dancing with me?"

"Of course," he nodded, adding in disdain, "I wish we had danced _more,_"

Victoria thought over that comment. They had danced often with each other during the Ball and had spent even more time in the others' presence. They had danced the Invitation together, many parts of the actual Jellicle Ball and he had paid her special attention during his own song. Most other cats had congratulated Cassandra on how beautifully she had volunteered to be Misto's assistant. Victoria had honestly been jealous of her, then. At first, she had wanted Misto to pick her very much, but then she had caught sight of how many other females wanted to participate. They all had a common reason, Misto was quite a handsome tom. How little he knew how handsome he was. His sweet, humble and mild demeanor had attracted many of the Jellicle queens to admire him. She felt she did not possibly have a chance with him, especially when they were considered best friends and that was the only way he viewed her. She sighed, bringing herself back to her previous thought course. She and Misto had only been separated for one particular moment during the Ball. It was the particular moment she had wanted him the most, that which she had to perform the mating dance with Plato. She shivered in disgust. Plato had eyed her so greedily, like she was a mouse for him to stalk. It was unbearably horrid, she had no love for that tom. And suddenly, the whole of the junkyard had decided they were to be future mates. She sighed once more, trying to suppress the oncoming emotions she felt. Misto's quite voice brought her out of her troubling thoughts.

"Why did you stop?" he asked her pitifully, causing her to realize she had stopped rubbing his shoulders.

She immediately began to rub once more, now moving a paw down his back every so often. His body shivered with delight once more. If only he could stay with her like this, forever. How he desperately loved her! He only wished that she had chosen him, that his trying to prove his love to her had been successful. If only he could woo her like several of the other toms had tried. Alonzo, Plato, The Rum Tum Tugger himself, why could he not be as they were? Openly flirtatious and catching every queens gaze? Tall, attractive, muscular and tomly, he was nothing like them. He settled into Vicky's lap, rubbing his head upon her thigh, drinking in her scent.

"Misto, I've thought over what you said," Victoria told him gently, trying to hide how smitten she was at his very touch, "We danced very much together,"

"Not the dance that counts the most," he said heavily, looking up into her eyes.

It suddenly dawned upon her. He wanted to be the one that danced with her in order for her to come of age. She was taken aback in socked surprise. Why could it possibly matter to him? Perhaps, just perhaps, there was something more between them.

"Why?" she asked him, cautiously and doubtful of his answer.

"Because," he answered quietly, "I love you,"

Before Victoria could realize what she was doing, she slipped out from under Misto and embraced him in a tight hug. He yelped in pain and she released him, smiling sheepishly. She then looked him tenderly in the eyes and kissed him upon the nose. His eyes widened.

"What is all of this about?" he asked, confusion showing in his eyes.

Victoria grinned ear to ear, tears of joy sparkling in her eyes. Her hopes had been fulfilled. Her love for him shone in her eyes. As he looked into them, he realized what she was saying. His face broke into a smile of joy as he realized that she loved him in return. He brought her to him, squeezing her in a gripping embrace. Though he was feeling ill, he was exhausted and he needed to rest, he was perfectly content with the situation. Tears of happiness, relief and what else he could not name fell down his face.

"Misto?" Victoria laughed, wiping a tear from his face, "Are you crying?"

"Yeah," was the only reply he could muster.

Suddenly, he leaned in and his lips met hers in an unforeseen kiss. It was nothing of a romance novel kiss and was barely even a kiss at first. It was an awkward little kiss, but something that they would cherish forever. The duration was only a minute, but to them it felt like forever. Mistoffelees gently pulled away from her and lay down. She followed his lead and they nestled into each other. There were so many things that they wished to say, but silence enveloped them. Victoria opened her mouth to speak, but she realized with a small grin that Misto had fallen asleep. He had finally given into all of his exhaustion. Vicky raised her head and planted a small kiss upon his nose. He twitched it in his sleep, causing the white queen's grin to widen.

"Who would have ever thought that what a hero really needed was someone to love him," she whispered to herself aloud, settling once again into Mistoffelees side where she too fell asleep.

Fame only lasts for a time, honor fades with life and glory does not gain everything one desires. Swaying the crowd may be pleasing, but the crowd is fickle. Hero's are as Human as any person or as Jellicle as any cat. They made seem gallant and grandiose, but they truly need what everyone needs. They stumble and have trials as any of us do. In the end, everyone wants to obtain love. Love is the thing that is instilled in us, where we all have a common bond. Love is a precious gift. Never take advantage of it.

_**Presto! Tell me what you think! I like the last paragraph, though I'm not entirely sure it fits. Oh well. Please review! I would love it if you did! They make me so happy, those little comments people post.**_


End file.
